The inventor of the invention herein is fully aware that, as commonly seen, the windshield wiper structure of most automobiles consists of a windshield wiper on a glass windshield that sweeps rain and dirt off the windshield to maintain the cleanliness of the glass of the windshield and therein provide the clearness of vision for the driver so as to be effective for safe driving. During the operation of the windshield wiper, if the speed of the automobile is extremely fast, the force of the wind deflects off the windshield and the windshield wipers are blown and lifted off the windshield, thereby causing a situation of insufficient contact of the windshield wiper blades on the windshield and thereby resulting in a greatly reduced cleaning capability. Therefore, some people have undertaken the research and development of a windshield wiper that has an additive pressure plate structure and, as indicated in FIG. 1, the general shape features a number of plate-like foils that can easily be installed onto the framework of the windshield wiper, enabling the additive pressure plates of the windshield wiper, when subjected to the force of the wind, to harness the force of the wind to produce do pressure that increases the downward force of the windshield wiper, raising its cleaning efficiency and fulfilling the effectiveness of the installation. Moreover, there have also been people who have come up with designs to integrate the additive pressure plates into the framework of the windshield wiper, thus enabling the structure of the windshield wiper to have its original tensile pressure as well as the additional pressure provide by the flow of the wind. The aforesaid design can practically enhance the effectiveness of the windshield wiper structure. However, there are certain exceptions to consider. If there is a windshield wiper with installed additive pressure plates or a windshield wiper of integrated design, although there is an effective downward sweeping pressure, still the downward pressure generated produces many shortcomings such as excessive pressure exerted for prolonged periods that causes the windshield wiper to deteriorate, or the windshield wiper greatly overloads and subsequently damages the motor and so on. These additive pressure plates or additive pressure windshield wipers produce serious faults that influence the scope of consumers receptivity to such products.